Santa Claus
by Michka
Summary: Two little boys ask, "Is there a Santa Claus?" and get very different answers.


Santa Claus by DarkAngel

> Title: Santa Claus  
Author: DarkAngel  
Char: Jim and William, Blair and Naomi  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: The Usual  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Just a second, Jimmy." William Ellison spoke into the phone, "Potter? Yes, I'd say go ahead and call in the note. We'll see what Bailey does then . . .Keep me informed, goodbye." He looked up at the boy. "What is it, son?"  
  
"Is there a Santa Claus?"  
  
"Well Jimmy, do you think one man could fly all over the world in one night and deliver presents to every single child on the planet?"  
  
The boy was taken aback, "Uh, I don't know."  
  
"Think about it, is it possible?"  
  
" . . .Maybe."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"Is Santa Claus magic?"  
  
Jimmy felt tears begin to threaten. "Maybe."  
  
"Does that make sense?"  
  
Jimmy didn't answer.  
  
"Son, why are there so many Santa Clauses around? Huh? There's one at every street corner, there are Santas in department stores, on television, they can't all be real, can they?"  
  
"No," Jimmy sniffled.  
  
"Aw, Jimmy, don't cry." William affectionately ruffled his son's hair. "Sometimes the truth hurts. But to be a grown up, you have to face the truth and accept things as they are, instead of living in some childish fantasy. You want to be grown up, don't you?"  
  
Jimmy was thinking that he didn't particularly, especially not right at that moment. But that wasn't what his Dad wanted to hear. "Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, does that mean we won't get any more Christmas presents?"  
  
"No, son, of course not! It just means that now you know where they really come from. From me."  
  
"From you?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Well, that was quite a shock to Jimmy. His Dad spending all that money on him and Stevie? "You mean you bought me the fire engine with the siren? And you put all the candy and money in our stockings?"  
  
"That was me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because I'm your father, you're my boy. That's what dads do for their sons, they try to make them happy."  
  
Jimmy thought on that for a bit. Nothing was turning out the way it seemed today.  
  
"Now go find Stevie and wash up for dinner."  
  
"Okay," Jimmy turned to go, then turned back. "Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Jimmy turned to go again, then he saw his little brother playing in the snow outside. "Dad? Let's not tell Stevie about Santa Claus just yet, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Jimmy. We'll let Stevie figure it out for himself, the way you did."  
  
Jimmy nodded, and went in search of Sally. His world had just turned upside  
down and he needed cookies and hot cocoa in a very bad way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blair trudged through the door, home from school. "Mom?"  
  
"What sweetie?" Naomi smiled at her little eskimo, as he worked his way out from under his boots, snowmobile suit, scarf, mittens, gloves, hat, extra sweater, and two extra pairs of socks.  
  
"Is there really a Santa Claus?"  
  
Naomi bit her bottom lip momentarily, then turned away from her eggplant cookie dough. "Blair, honey, let's go sit by the tree." She took him by the hand and led him into the living room. She sat by the fireplace and snuggled her son against her. "Sweetheart, there was once a Santa Claus. He was a holy man, and he gave gifts to the needy. He lived in a city called Myra in Asia Minor, do you know where that is?"  
  
"Uh-huh, it's Turkey now."  
  
"That's right, honey. You're so smart!" She kissed the top of his head. "Anyway, he lived there and he found out that there was a man who had three daughters. Back then, a father had to have money to offer as a dowry when his daughter was married. This man didn't have any money, so his daughters couldn't get married. Nowadays that's not important, but back then it was."  
  
"Because they were chauvinists?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm, now the father and his daughters were very sad. Santa Claus wanted to make them happy, so late at night, after everyone was asleep, he snuck into their house and left a big pile of gold for them."  
  
"That was nice."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"What happened to Santa Claus?"  
  
"Well, he lived a long life and he died, just like everyone does. But he became the spirit of giving, and that is what we call Santa Claus today."  
  
"So he's a ghost?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"I thought he was an elf."  
  
"Yes, you see when the man who wrote "_'Twas The Night Before Christmas_" saw the spirit of giving, he appeared to him as an elf. So he wrote the poem  
  
and that is where most people get their idea of Santa Claus today."  
  
"And at Sears."  
  
"And at Sears, yes."  
  
"So is the Santa Claus at Sears real, or not?"  
  
"He is a man infused with the spirit of giving, and that makes him Santa Claus."  
  
"So he IS real."  
  
"As real as I am."  
  
"But he isn't always the same person, or the same elf or whatever."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What about the reindeer?"  
  
"Reindeer are real. Now why don't you tell me why you're asking about Santa Claus?"  
  
"Eric Weiner said he wasn't real at school today, and a bunch of other kids said he wasn't real either, and only babies believe in Santa Claus. And it's just your parents who give you Christmas presents."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think Eric Weiner is a butt."  
  
"Blair!" Naomi scolded.  
  
"Well, I do! Anyway, if someone's parents get to have the spirit of giving, the way that Santa at the mall does, then it COULD be your parents that give you Christmas gifts, right?"  
  
"Yes, and many times that is exactly how it happens."  
  
"Mom, do you believe in Santa Claus?"  
  
"Yes, honey I do."  
  
"Then so do I."  



End file.
